powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet 4
Name: Void "Apex" Lancelot Race:Tentagon Plane:The X Plane occupitation:Adventurer,Philosophist, Power:Tetralogy, Energy Physiology,Cosmic energy Physiology,Absorbing Replication, Backstory:Void was created as an infinite source of energy which gained sentience, Void quickly discored the potential for his infinite power although his energy was slipping away uncontrolably, so void discovered how to move objects by solidifying his energy and making it invisible to the living eye (telekinesis). Void quickly upgraded his simple form to look more humanoid and added a lot of enhancements and energy isolations. Soon after Void escaped and made sure no other Energy being was ever gonna be made, by creating a star then making it collapse on it self, making a blackhole. After a century of searching for life he came across a space vessel called "Predat" he boarded the ship to meet life forms similliar to his creators, he intruded their minds by converting merging with smal electrons in their brain soon after understanding their language and knowing all they knew. Void decided their presence was disturbing and unnecesary, thereby he disintigrated them and absorbing their remains for use later. Void Absorbed the ship and noticed an A.I. he absorbed the A.I. created a body for it and uploaded it,changed the A.I. to a more protective bodyguard while keeping the most emotional characteristics. After the newly named Jenny was created, they headed for the nearest charted planet on void newly made nebula map. After arriving at the new planet Void merged whit the planet terraforming it and ,absorbing all lifeforms on it. After Void terraformed the planet he made different permanent climates like on earth. he also made a guardian or a few guardians for each climate to keep order and such,the cold climate he called "Artoc" which he created and assigned the one he called "Artec", Artec was updated with skills for survival,killing and hurting in all ways known to Void. The jungle was called "Jungat" and was created and assigned "Mercury", the ocean the endless infinitly blue ocean was called and assigned "Weltar". After the initial planet was terraformed which took around 4 days, a space weseel landed and humanoid creatures boarded the planet they seemed to use some sort of "magical energy" which fascinated Void deeply. Void called of his hounds observe these beings, they started destroying the ground to make a home. it didnt take more than 20 minutes till Void had enough he started by absorbing their knowledge making them vegetables then giving back their knowledge throwing them into a newly made hell hole, where "Stanos" was their Warden. Everything Else Beside Void: Name:Jenny Lancelot Powers:Gun Arm,Threat Identification,Mechanical Vessel,Immortality Occupitation:Voids Bodyguard, Description: Name:Mercury Lancelot Powers:Double Hit Kill, Killing Empowerment,Killing Intuition,Killing Intent,Killing Instinct,Bloodlust,Post-Mortem Power Absorption,Immortality, Occupitation:Jungats Guardian, Description:Mercury was instilled with an animal loving, human hating personality. And an infinite bloodlust. Name:Artec Lancelot Powers:Immortality,Supernatural Combat,Supernatural Condition,Mechanical Vessel, Occupitation:Artoc's guardian, Description:Artoc is the most intelligent guardian, he specialises in using weaponry. Name:Stanos(The Beast) Stanes (The Necromancer) Powers:Archdemon Physiology (Both),Hell-Fire Combat (Both),Hell Lordship (Stanes),Hell-Fire Manipulation (Both),Hell-Fire Breath (Stanos),Immortality, Occupitaion:Hell Lord (Stanes),Hell Guardian (Stanos), Description:They were both made by Void When he was in rage, so theyre real realm is unknown, theyre forrm is also unknown where it came from. Name:Weltar Powers:Water Imprisonment,Water Attacks,Water Empowerment,Water Manipulation,Immortality,Omnidirectional Water Waves, Occupitaton:Weltars guardian, Description:Weltar is based on the memory of a female she knew it as a king crab. Voids Special Moves: True Bezerker: Void shatters his shell and unleashes his true power. Ability:Telempathy,Telepathy,Telekinesis,Teleportation,Supernatural Combat,Temporal Cognition,Temporal Rewind,Temporal Restating,Temporal Awareness,Temporal Stasis,Time Travel,Time Energy Manipulation,Absolute Attack,Limitless Strenght,speed,life and intellect, Description: no known survivors. Voids Different Suits: